¿CASADOS POR UN MES?
by nanami kiss
Summary: "Inuyasha es un joven muy desagradable desde que Kikyo lo anandonó. Jamás se imaginó que tendría que estar cerca de una muchachita aún más terca que él... durante todo un mes. ¿Lograrán enamorarse?"
1. Chapter 1

¿CASADOS POR UN MES?

-Señores les tengo que comunicar que para este semestre tendrán una tarea muy importante que les valdrá el 99% de su calificación, organícese con sus compañeros de clase y hagan parejas de dos..- A nuncio el maestro con un tono determinante y serio.

- ah se me olvido decirles que tiene que ser un hombre y una mujer- termino de decir el maestro.

-¡!pishh ¡!, kagome Hoyo esta libre ven aquí- hablo yuca llamando a su amiga.

La chica azabache se dirigía al lugar indicado con la cara distraída pensando en como organizaría su fiesta de quince años que se celebraría hoy en la noche, cuando de pronto su amiga Eri le gano el lugar que quedaba libre, fue cuando la joven azabache reacciono y se dio cuenta que era la única sin pareja para el trabajo que próximamente explicaría el profesor.

-uuuuuuuu- abuchearon los demás compañeros de su aula haciéndola avergonzar poniendo su cara roja como un tomate.

-¡ Silencio!- hablo el profesor tratando de tranquilizar a los alumnos , de pronto vio al joven Taisho sentado solo al final del salón y lo llamo , intento de todas las maneras conversar con el para convencerlo de hacer el trabajo con kagome pero este se rehusó y decidió volver a su puesto con mala gana.

A la chica azabache se le escapo una lagrima de sus ojos cristalinos jamás nadie la había puesto en esa posición , de pronto tomo valor y se armo de fuerza para ir directamente al asiento del joven Taisho y convencerlo de una vez por todas de hacer el trabajo con ella.

La joven no se daría el lujo de perder el semestre solo por la terquedad de este chico, aunque este era muy mal educado, su actitud perturbaba a la gente que lo conocía jamás habían visto a un joven con tan pocas ganas de vivir , la razón de esto fue el abandono que le propino kikio al mudarse a Kioto.

-¡ Cual es tu problema ¡! Para tu información esto no me gusta pero es mi única opción asi que tendremos que hacer el trabajo juntos quieras o no- Declaro la joven dejando estupefacto al muchacho que se sentaba junto a ella, paso un minuto de silencio sin que este respondiera parecía como que si le estuvieran haciendo nudos en la cabeza , se dio cuenta de lo importante que era esa nota para lograr irse de una ves por todas del colegio con su padre quien le había prometido llevarlo a Alemania si lograba aprobar el curso , no tubo mas opción que :

- si – gruño el joven peli plata , ladeando su cabeza para otra dirección , le hizo espacio a la azabache para que se sentara junto a el.

-Muy bien muchachos ahora que todos tienen sus parejas les explicare en que consiste el trabajo que tiene como duración un mes:

Tendrán que ir : de compras juntos , a los centros médicos, pasar solo con una pareja…

Ademas de que deben elegir a una persona que finja ser su hija/o y tratarlo como que si en realidad lo fuese, tienen que tener recibos de los gastos que hacen diariamente su familia, como en dinero , transporte , etc.

Jóvenes necesito tener un video y fotos de cada pareja, para recibirles el informe que harán en base a los pasos estudiados.

-Jajaj, se ve que tendrán que pasar mucho tiempo juntos- Sondrio el profesor con una risa macabra observando a los estudiantes paralizados.

-¿C-casarme con taisho?, ¡¿no puede ser!- kagome tomo aire y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo que 50 ojos la vieran burlándose.

**N/A: hola otra vez yo hoy me inspire en esto porque tengo un loco _ profesor que ¿quiere que nos casemos? Aun no le he pedido matrimonio a nadie jajaj , pobre kagome lo mucho que sufrirá con ese Inuyasha .**

**Saludos , los quiero ****))) …..**


	2. Chapter 2

La castaña no podía creer lo que le ocurría tendría que casarse con " Taisho " el joven mas gruñón y malcriado de todo el instituto ,aunque sea un matrimonio ficticio eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo ¿pero que tenia en la mente ese profesor?.

-Señorita figurashi- llamo preocupadamente Hoyo mirando hacia el piso donde la chica azabache se encontraba , esta estaba tan impactada de lo que le ocurría que no pudo evitar caer al suelo mientras sus labios dibujaban una mueca de sorpresa y sus ojos parecían estar en otro planeta.

_Kagome aunque era recién llegada de la capital era la chica mas popular del instituto y todo lo que hacia era como una moda para que los demás decidieran imitarla, estaba realmente preocupada por su imagen ya que el chico impertinente con el que debería estar todo un mes era el mas temido y detestado por su comportamiento ; definitivamente eran vidas totalmente opuestas._

El joven oji-dorado no soporto más las palabras hirientes de la azabache y estallo en ira ,este se dirigía enfurecido hacia la puerta , escucho las amenazas que le daba su maestro mas esto no le importo y salió del salón azotando la puerta dejando perplejos a los demás estudiantes y a kagome paralizada.

-!¿pero quien rayos se cree esa estúpida?¡! - pensó el joven peli-plata recorriendo de un lugar a otro el pasillo.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme asi?! Gruño el joven , golpeando la pared , de alguna forma quería desahogar toda la ira que sentía.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme asi?!- chillo la castaña frente a sus amigos quienes intentaban calmarla pero por mas que lo intentaban esta seguía gritando:

-¡! Es un idiota ¡!

-¡! ¿Quién rayos se cree?!

- ¡! Maldito se atrevió a avergonzarme!

Cada frase de insultos que esta daba parecía un estruendo haciendo temblar los oídos de todos los presentes.

Los oídos de su profesor ya no soportaron mas y este mando a que dos de sus alumnos mas leales sacaran a empujones a la chica haciendo que esta se enfureciera mas y mas.

Los ojos de la chica estaban parcialmente rojos pareciera como que hubiera sufrido un delirio de psicosis , para llegar a semejante alboroto ,lo que era netamente normal para aquella chica ya que siempre había obtenido lo que quería y ganarse el respeto y la amistad de la gente era fácil, jamás en su vida se imagino que el destino la pondría frente a alguien que desataría el otro lado tenebroso que esta había guardado por mucho tiempo.

La joven azabache cayo de espaldas contra la pared al ser empujada sin consideración alguna por sus dos compañeros burlones, sentía un leve dolor en el hombro por el impacto, esta estaba planeando como vengarse de ellos y de Taisho mientras recorría los pasillos apoyando su mano contra la pared , buscando detenidamente a aquel muchacho impertinente , hasta que logro ver al joven peli-plata recargado sobre el gran árbol del jardín del instituto.

Kagome se dirigía furiosa hacia aquel sitio, estaba decidida a enfrentarlo, estaba a punto de encontrarse frente a frente, a lo lejos diviso que el chico tenía el flequillo cubriéndole sus ojos y solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos más cuando este se retiro el cabello del rostro dejando ver sus brillantes y hermosos ojos color dorado.

Este movimiento inesperado paralizo a la castaña dejándola sin habla, un segundo transcurrió en completo silencio , mientras una brisa sacudía los cabellos de ambos .

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sínicamente el muchacho con un gesto de fastidio.

-He-yo…- tartamudeo kagome por primera ves en su vida se sentía nerviosa con la compañía de un hombre , sus manos temblaban involuntariamente y sus ojos chocolates no querían despegarse de la vista del joven peli-plata.

-¿Qué eso es todo lo que sabes decir? Se burlo sarcásticamente mirándola con desprecio.

-No eres mas que una chiquilla estúpida y torpe-

- S i no fuera por la imagen que aparentas ante todos creería que estas loca –

Esta ultima pregunta sarcástica contra ella hizo que la chica saliera de su trance momentáneo y le respondiera groseramente.

-¡¿ LOCA?!- reclamo la joven azabache acercándose mas y mas al rostro de aquel joven impertinente para afrontarlo con la mirada desafiante que tenia en esos momentos.

-¿Quien rayos te crees?!-

- No eres mas que un tonto presumido, te la das de niño malo pero todos sabemos que no eres mas que un sufridor, te la vives peleando con la gente que te rodea desde que la presumida de kikio se fue a un internado.

El comentario de la azabache dejo paralizado al joven , su boca se quedo sin dar un solo sonido para defenderse , dentro del sub consiente del chico todo lo que salía de los labios de la muchacha era cierto.

-INUYASHA- gritaba a lo lejos su amigo Miroku, este era la única persona en el mundo lo que sabia por todo lo que el oji –dorado había pasado, se llevaban desde la infancia era normal que con este cambiara su actitud grotesca.

El joven miroku también era popular por sus manías extravagantes poco ortodoxas que lo hacían quedar mal entre las chicas ya que era un completo mujeriego.

-ya es hora de irnos- anuncio el joven miroku cogiéndolo del brazo toscamente para guiarlo hacia su auto -Apresúrate que las nenas no se hacen esperar – Sondrio con una risa picara sin tomar en consideración la presencia de la azabache quien en cada instante aumentaba su furia.

Se estaban alejando cuando de pronto sintió que la chica azabache le agarraba del brazo hacia otra dirección , el joven miroku no se percato que la chica se había llevado desprevenidamente a su amigo y siguió conversando como si nada mientras se dirigía a su auto , pero al voltear diviso a una silueta casi borrosa que se alejaba dejando ver una ráfaga de polvo a su paso.

-¡No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya ¡!- chillo la azabache mirándolo desafiante.

-El proyecto comienza hoy y aunque no quiera tengo que pasar el mayor del tiempo que se pueda contigo – soltó a mano del joven peli-plata de un solo golpe, y dirigió la mirada hacia los autobuses del colegio, estos se estaban alejando, la chica se puso pálida al saber que había perdido su autobús, era el único que le dejaba cerca de su casa, en caso contrario tendría que abordar el metro.

- ahh ves lo que haces , por tu culpa tendré que ir en metro- se dirigió a la chica mientras se recogía los hombros en señal de frustración , se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta cuando de nuevo observo que la chica lo seguía.

-oh no de nuevo tu – sus ojos se redujeron mas, pero luego se abrieron en un golpe de adrenalina este se apresuro a toda velocidad con la intención de dejarla atrás.

-ahh que mal nunca había corrido tanto, esa chiquilla si que es veloz , ¡ja ¡! Que bueno que por fin la perdí- se alabo a si mismo el muchacho, pero luego sintió unos finos dedos tocarlo por la espalda.

- ¡Me rindo!- gruño el chico cruzando los brazos, -esta bien ya estamos en frente de la estación del metro, ¿vamos?- kagome le Sondrio y asintió la cabeza.

Ya en dentro del vagón la chica tomo asiento justo un lugar atrás del asiento del joven gruñón , pudiendo ver claramente sus hermosos cabellos plateados, a lo que este solo permanecía cerrados sus ojos tratando de dormir un poco, hasta que llegara a su destino.

La joven azabache solo podía pensar en el momento casi romántico que tubo con….

-un momento ya tengo que dejar de pensar en es, el es un tonto bufón y no me conviene, aunque tengo que admitir que sus ojos son hermosos- pensó la chica mientras inconscientemente sonreía.

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre muy extraño de gorra de lana negra y camiseta de rayas en varios colores se acercaba a ella para sentarse en el lugar que alguien había recientemente desocupado.

-oye Hermosa, como te llamas, yo soy un caballero ¿Por qué no mejor en ves de ir a tu casa me acompañas a tomar un trago ¡eh! , una chica tan linda no debería andar sola-se dirigió el hombre al oído de la chica hablando de una manera grotesca y picara, a lo que esta solo estaba paralizada del miedo que sentía y pensaba en como lograría salirse de esta.

-¡eh!, yo no estoy sola – los ojos del sujeto se sorprendieron buscando de un lugar a otro al acompañante de esta.

-¡ A si quien es!- gruño furioso-eh – la chica no sabia que responder y solo tartamudeaba viendo la cara del tipo a quien tenia en frente.

-P-pues es aquel, esta justo aquí, el es mi novio, y si no dejas de molestarme el te golpeara, así que ¡déjame en paz!-le indico el lugar en que se encontraba el joven durmiente, a lo que este se burlo y se dirigió hacia el sitio indicado con intenciones de golpearlo.

- oye idiota levántate- lo tomo del suéter, poseyendo una cara enfurecida a lo que este reacciono empujándolo hacia uno de los asientos.

-Un imbécil como tu no se merece a tener a una chica tan linda de novia- hablo en un tono desafiante el sujeto extraño mientras le indicaba su arma –

-¡¿NOVIA!- El joven oji-dorado se exalto.

**N/A: HOLA ñ_ñ**

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte de esta historia recibo con gusto sus comentarios, sugerencias , etc.**

**Agradecimientos para:**

**Coneja, elena 79, eloina morenozabala, y Rosekagome 22, muchas gracias por sus buenos ánimos me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios .**

**Los quiere nani : ))) **


	3. Chapter 3

El tren se movía con dificultad haciendo sonar levemente los vagones que albergaban a los incómodos pasajeros quienes eran espectadores de cómo un sujeto quien tenia el aspecto de presidiario amenazaba con su arma a un simple estudiante de preparatoria.

¿Qué eres sordo? ¡ levántate!- el sujeto estaba fuera de sus cabales, miro a su alrededor un montón de gente reunida observándolo y conversando entre si , una mujer de aspecto envejecido se le acerco regalándole palabras dulces intentando calmarlo y lograr que este arrogara su arma por su propia cuenta.

El hombre se dio cuenta que ya casi llegaría a su destino final , miro con ojos lujuriosos a la azabache pensando en las cosas macabras que le podía hacer solamente para satisfacerse a si mismo y luego se desharía de ella de la forma mas horrible que pueda existir , aquel sujeto era un psicópata recién salido de la cárcel por ser acusado de acoso , robo a mano armada y la desaparición de varias mujeres entre 12 y 18 años era un completo peligro para la azabache quien tenia pánico solo al ver la cara perversa y con muchas cicatrices recién hechas , la chica sabia que si este tipo no pretendía nada bueno.

Karuma – el mismo hombre amenazante susurro el nombre de su acompañante quien había abordado el tren manteniéndose distante con la mirada vigilante esperando el momento oportuno para efectuar el plan- el acompañante de aquel tipo perturbado no hizo mas que asentir con la cabeza – era el momento en que el segundo sujeto apuntaría con su arma a los pasajeros y robarles sus pertenencias.

La gente no hacia mas que dar gritos y gemidos llenos de miedo , el sujeto perturbado estaba en pleno goce disfrutando la escena que acababa de ver sus ojos maliciosos, ladeo la cabeza en dirección de la chica azabache haciendo retornar esos deseos pecaminosos.

El segundo acompañante llevaba puesto una careta que no dejaba ver su rostro además de que traía puesto una chaqueta muy acolchonada acompañados de pantalones jeans, este ya casi acababa de robarles a todos los pasajeros hasta que sintió que el tren se detenía, entonces le hizo señas al primer sujeto para irse, este se percato de esta situación y recogió a la fuerza el brazo de la azabache.

La chica estaba totalmente asustada dando gritos de ¡auxilio! Aunque nadie por el miedo se atrevía a ayudarla por cuidar su propia seguridad.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! No tenemos tiempo para llevar a una carga mas con nosotros , ella solo nos va a traer problemas- reclamo el acompañante del sujeto perturbado.

-¡vámonos ¡!- exclamo tratando de dominar la situación, se había obsesionado con primera vista de la chica azabache y uno de sus desagradables caprichos era no dejarla ir.

El acompañante de aquel tipo malicioso se vio forzado a aceptar ya que no podía perder mas tiempo en medio de toda esa gente corriendo el riesgo de ser agarrados por la policía, los dos hombres avanzaron a la puerta junto a la chica, cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta que alguien mas se interponía en su camino.

T-taisho- tartamudeo la chica , aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos aquel chico oji-dorado se estaba jugando la vida ¿para salvarla?.

-Un momento IDIOTA se supone que querías golpearme o es que ya lo olvidaste, no me interesa lo que le hagas a esa mujer , pero que algo te quede bien claro es que a mi NADIE me trata asi- hablo de una manera presuntuosa , dando aires de superioridad pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquilo tratándolos como que fueran personas insignificantes.

El hombre perturbado encarno la ceja , estaba dispuesto a matarlo cuando en solo unos instantes se vio cara a cara con aquel joven quien se atrevió a retarlo , arrancándole el arma con sus propias manos , parecía como arte de magia un acto tan veloz, pero el sujeto no se dio por vencido e intento golpearlo con los puños , no tardo mucho tiempo para que el muchacho lo golpeara desprevenidamente en la yugular haciéndolo caer y segundos después inconsciente tirado sobre l piso.

El muchacho oji- dorado buscaba con la mirada al acompañante del primer sujeto para hacerle lo mismo que al anterior, no conto que las compuertas finalmente se abrirían dejándolo escapar, el joven iba a perseguirlo pero en un momento observo que demasiada gente estaba bloqueando su camino con la desesperación de subirse al metro, de todas formas el no quería perder su rastro y lo diviso a lo lejos quitándose la careta y dejando caer un largo y sedoso pelo negro.

¡Taisho! La joven azabache grito , llamando la atención del oji- dorado mientras que La gente se quedo paralizada durante unos instantes y como si los hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada reaccionaron eufóricos, dando aplausos y gritos llenos de alegría.

-El joven oji-dorado frunció el seño y siguió avanzando como si nada hubiera ocurrido dejando a la chica azabache atrás…

._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.

-_Kagome es en serio lo que me acabas de contar jajaj de seguro te lo inventaste como va a ser cierto que el maestro nos obligara a casarnos por un mes con un chico del instituto_- hablaba por el celular la linda castaña sango , quien era la mejor amiga de kagome desde hace mucho tiempo ya que fue ella quien se mudo primero y por coincidencias de la vida tenia a su mejor amiga viviendo a tres cuadras de su casa.

-Eso te pasa por faltar tanto tiempo a clases, me pregunto como le haces para sacar buenas notas en el colegio- la regaño su amiga dejando escapar una pequeña risita mientras cogía una porción de sus dulces preferidos.

-kagome deja de comer mientras me hablas- la castaña le regaño haciéndola atragantarse.

-¿Qué como te diste cuenta? – la chica soltó la pepita dulce tirándola sobre su gato buyo.

-¡ se te nota por el ruido que haces!- su amiga le grito burlándose de la chica quien aun estaba pensando en como hacia su amiga sango para enterarse de cada movimiento que esta hacia.

-amiga eso no es todo , no te imaginas las cosas que tuve que sufrir hoy- la chica azabache no podía retener esto guardado por mucho tiempo tenia que contárselo , si alguien debía de saberlo ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga?

-jajaj pero aun no me has dicho….¿Quien será tu esposo?-

La chica trago fuertemente saliva, tenia inmensas ganas de decírselo pero tan solo con recordarlo diciendo su nombre hacia que miles de imágenes de lo que paso hoy la invadieran y teniendo el miedo de que su mejor amiga la siguiera en un interrogatorio decidió despedirse rápidamente dejando a la castaña con las palabras en la boca.

La chica ojos de chocolate se acostó perezosamente en el filo de su cama dejando al aire sus sedosos cabellos azabaches.

_- losiento sango en este momento no puedo decírtelo mejor te lo contare mañana –_

._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.

La chica oji- achocolatada se encontraba titubeante sosteniendo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel brillante y rodeado de un lazo rojo, lo estaba llevando hacia el gran árbol del instituto donde se supondría que encontraría al joven gruñón , la joven estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabia como este reaccionaria con su presencia pero la única intención que esta tenia era dar las gracias.

-ahh , me rindo ese tonto no va a venir- la chica dio un leve suspiro al viento ,preparándose para irse cuando de pronto miro al oji-dorado saltar una traicionera columna de arboles , como que si se tratara de un ave los atravesó sin tener problema alguno y se dio cuenta que este traia una sondrisa burlesca.

-TAISHO! No te atrevas, ¿Dónde demonios se metió? - grito el maestro con un tono amenazante.

-VAMONOS MIROKU!-, el joven llamo a su amigo intercambiando rápidamente miradas.

-A la orden- su amigo le respondió rápidamente abriéndole la puerta de su auto.

-P-pero ¡Taisho!, tu..- las palabras de la chica fueron cortadas rápidamente al verse sometida ante las manos del joven quien la retenía hasta que esta guardara silencio pero al darse cuenta que esta quería zafarse a la fuerza no tuvo mas opción que llevarla en el auto con ellos.

Continuara…..

**N/A : HOLA aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por la gente tan linda que comenta esta historia ustedes saben que con cada comentario mas que sea chiquito me llena de alegría y me da ánimos para continuar, especialmente quiero agradecer a: **

**CONEJA, elena 79, leidy acosta, JenniSfru.**

**Quienes con sus comentarios me han hecho muy feliz y espero agradecer a mas personas el siguiente capitulo , muchas gracias chicas que seria yo sin ustedes, las quiero ; )**

**Nani : )))))))))**


	4. Chapter 4

El carro se movia a gran velocidad , entre risas y murmuraciones de los dos chicos que viajaban al frente de la azabache se escucho un ruido muy fuerte de la parte trasera del automóvil justo a lado de los oídos de la chica quien se asusto mucho al escucharlo , además de que provoco que el carro se levantara ,desviándose un poco de la via.

-¡Maldición ¡!- vocifero el peli plateado acercándose hacia la ventana –¡ Rayos! , es ese maldito de Naraku de nuevo-

_-acaso dijo Naraku- pensó la chica tratando de recordar, ese nombre se le hacia demasiado conocido._

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha ya veras que pronto lo perderemos – hablo tranquilamente Miroku mientras que con su mano libre del volante coloco el espejo reflejando el automóvil contrario. De pronto cambio su personalidad tranquila por otra totalmente desconocida para kagome quien al verlo como se reía como lunático apretó mas fuerte su cinturón de seguridad de alguna forma se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que miroku tenia .¡! Maldición!, Miroku pretendía golpearlo con su auto , definitivamente no estaba bromeando esto era en serio y alguien saldría herido pero no cabe duda que el no ,aunque… su cara parecía totalmente trastornada por la adrenalina del momento ,el sabia perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Ya es hora – anuncio el oji celeste y al decir esto su compañero peli plateado asintió y sujeto con mas fuerza su cinturón.

Miroku hizo una maniobra que dejaría con la boca abierta a cualesquiera película de terror que se haya visto , claro a la que incluía un auto como protagonista , el caso es que Naraku no soporto el impacto y su auto se quedo al borde de un barranco pero aun asi este seguía con vida pero no tan saludable para estar consiente , lo ultimo que este vio antes de desmayarse fue un auto color gris dando una vuelta a toda velocidad , y la mano del conductor haciéndole una señal ofensiva , alejándose a toda velocidad entre burlas y silbidos.

-jajajaj, Naraku se lo merecía , ese idiota logro llevarse la pieza la ultima vez que nos descuidamos , seguro pretendía quitarnos esto también.- comento Miroku .

-¡ja! –bufo el peli plateado- que ni piense que se lo voy a permitir-

-Inuyasha recuerda que ….- miroku intentaba decir algo cuando de pronto escucharon una vocecita chillona que provenía de aquella muchacha quien estaba tapándose los ojos e intentando protegerse del peligro que indudablemente ya paso pero ella aun no lo sabia ya que estaba en estado de shock , sus piernas estaban paralizadas del miedo y sus dientes no dejaban de crujir.

-S-señorita ¿esta usted bien?- pregunto el oji-azulado deteniendo un momento el auto para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-ahhh , es esa loca de nuevo- el oji-dorado torció los ojos y se recogió los brazos poniéndolos sobre su nuca – perdón Miroku , lamento mucho traerte una carga mas , pero la situación me obligo a traerla con nosotros , si esta chica se quedaba allí seguro nos hubiera delatado- explico el joven mientras se salía del automóvil.

El joven oji-azul se recargo aun mas sobre su asiento tratando de desperezarse y al mismo tiempo movio el espejo retrovisor, este le indico una imagen conmovedora de una chica sollozante sobre su asiento trasero , detuvo el espejo con sus manos y se dio vuelta.

_Esta joven, en realidad no me había dado cuenta de esto pero…. es muy hermosa, su pelo ondulado contrasta perfectamente con el color de sus labios rosados y su esbelta figura ¡OH, DIOS! ¿Pero quien será esta mujer? ._

_De pronto el joven peli-plata entro por la puerta trasera agarrando a la azabache por los hombros tratando de sacarla del auto, a lo que esta respondió con un angustioso grito que paralizo los oídos de este haciendo que retrocediera un paso hacia atrás._

-¡! Ahhhh!-

-No te atrevas a hacerme daño-

-¿P-pero que estas haciendo?- lo regaño su amigo-Tranquila señorita no pretendemos hacerle nada malo – hablo tranquilamente como que si no hubiera pasado nada.

- P-pero que no es obvio, ella tiene que regresar a su casa, si se queda con nosotros solo nos retrasaría. – contesto.

-C-casa… ¿pero en donde estamos?-musito la azabache.

-¡i eres un inútil! Como pretendes que regrese a su casa si ella no conoce el camino de vuelta, además si lo conociera en que llegaría y por ultimo te fijaste que hora es.

-L-lo siento , seré mas cuidadoso la próxima vez , y ahora que pretendes hacer- hablo de mala gana agachando la cabeza.

-No nos queda de otra-el oji-azul cerro levemente sus ojos tratando de pensar en lo que seria mas conveniente para todos .-Le llevaremos la tercera pieza al maestro mioga y luego regresare a esa joven a su casa- dicho esto emprendió el viaje.

La chica trago saliva y se seco la frente, estaba aliviada por las palabras que el oji-azul dijo a su favor , ahora lo que le preocupaba era el tiempo pues no sabia donde quedaba dicha casa y cuando tiempo mas le tomaría regresar de vuelta, su razón hablo mas fuerte y prefirió no decir nada ya que si lo hacia aquel chico molesto haría de las suyas y la dejaría a su suerte en medio de la autopista ¿pero cual era su problema?, esta bien que no se llevaran bien desde el comienzo y que en nada se agradaban pero seria demasiado malvado dejar a una mujer sola en un lugar que no conoce y rodeada de peligro , no seria un acto de caballeros aunque….ese sujeto quien tenia en frente definitivamente no lo era . la chica azabache se sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que la invadían de temor y lo mejor que se le ocurrió en estos momentos fue ponerse los audífonos y escuchar música. Se apoyo mas contra el asiento hasta que decidió acercarse mas hacia la ventanilla, el auto comenzaba a meterse en un camino formado únicamente por arboles, se veían realmente hermosos no cabe duda otoño es la mejor época del año para poder apreciar su belleza, al fondo de este camino se localizaba una gran mansión parecida a las de los monarcas de Japón en el siglo xv, sus ojos chocolates poseían un brillo distinto, había visto mansiones lujosas hechas de cemento y losa pero jamás ninguna con una antigüedad , paisaje y un jardín tan extenso y bello que literalmente la transportaba hacia otra época .

La chica estaba tan maravilladla de lo que veía cuando de pronto sonó la alarma de su celular, era la hora de su medicina –un momento- llevaba algo consigo antes de …

_! Maldición! Perdi el regalo de Taisho pero…. ¡estoy segura que lo tenia con migo!¿ en donde podrá estar ._

-Maestro, que gusto verlo –inquirió el oji-azul.

-¿Cómo estas pulga?!

-feh-el joven peliplata recibió un golpe de parte de ambos –Mas respeto para el maestro- lo regaño el oji-azul tratando de contenerse la risa hasta que el maestro se dio cuenta de esto y también obtuvo su merecido.

-jajaj Miroku , lo tienes bien merecido por metiche –

pero que falta de respeto , definitivamente ya no hay jóvenes como antes hay si pudiera yo regresar el tiempo yo….

-Mioga ¿pero que estas pensando –lo interrumpió aquel joven impertinente quien le falto el respeto en primer lugar.

-N-nada , mejor díganme si me han traído lo que les ordene-

- claro maestro esta en el auto usted espere que vamos por el- contesto el oji -azul

-bah, hasta que ustedes se dignen a dármelo me hago mas viejo , mejor díganme donde esta –

El maestro últimamente se había dado cuenta de que sus discípulos andaban frecuentando lugares de mala muerte donde se encontraban a las mejores bailarinas exóticas de todo Japón además de verlos pasearse en los alrededores de los cines para adultos , aunque esto no le gustaba para nada a su maestro lo comprendía ya que en esa edad de inmadurez por todo lo demás eran los mejores discípulos que ha tenido se dedicaban mucho en su rutina diaria de ejercicios además de aprender nuevas técnicas de pelea , este anciano no a cualquiera enseñaba , los elegidos tendrían que pasar varias pruebas antes de que este siquiera se dígnale a hablarles , de algún modo vio el potencial que estos dos muchachos tenían y decidió a enseñarles desde muy pequeños.

-¡Miroku! ¡Miroku!-¿Donde esta la manija del carro?- esta pregunta hizo reaccionar a kagome quien estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de tanta espera a que llegaran sus acompañantes, se acerco suavemente hacia la ventanilla ,trato de esconderse con el recelo que tenia a que alguien la viera , abrió sus grandes ojos chocolates , la esena que se encontró era para morirse de risa o de la confusión .Lo que pasa es que el anciano estaba en frente de el carro sujetando la manija tan buscada pero no podía abrirla ya que en ves de jalarla el la estaba empujando, a un lado miro que los chicos quienes la acompañaban tenían una tremenda gota se sudor (estilo anime)cayéndoles de la sien, ella solo suspiro ,miro hacia otro lado ¡OH ,NO! Ya era de noche.

La chica azabache estaba asustada ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Cuánto tiempo mas le tomara a mioga encontrar la manija del auto? ¿Quién la llevara de vuelta a casa?.

-Por favor mioga déjame abrirla por ti ¿si?- el joven oji-dorado se acerco abriendo la manija , el anciano entro a buscar un objeto que según parecía era tan esperado por el , parecía como un niño en una dulcería , ya cuando lo tenia entre sus manos , se dio vuelta y sus ojos grises chocaron con los chocolates de ella , ella agrando un poco mas sus ojos chocolates en forma de sorpresa jamás había visto a un hombre tan pequeño vestido con ropas largas parecidos a los de los budistas y además de que este traía un pequeño bastón acorde a su estatura ,ahora se había dado cuenta, había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo en alzar los brazos para que estos llegaran a la manija de la puerta.

-niña ¿Quién eres tu?-

-Yo emmmm, pues…..- comenzó a balbucear sin terminar ni una sola frase.

-Es tarde, seguro esos dos te trajeron para…-el anciano quería terminar de hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que no era conveniente ya que al fijarse mejor en ella se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna de las mujeres extravagantes que había visto con sus discípulos, esta aparentaba ser mas recatada e inocente sumándole que llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio.

-Hija es tarde ¿creo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí?

-¡¿Qué?!-

Gritaron al unisonó, esto hizo que el anciano frunciera el seño y golpeara a esos muchachos de nuevo -¡pero que falta de cortesía hacia los invitados!-

-E-es que ella no …-la chica la interrumpe poniéndose en frente del oji-dorado.

-NO puedo quedarme aquí- la joven le hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa y caminaba de regreso hacia el auto.

-Tonterias-el anciano la hace retroceder con la fuerza de su bastón casi le da un golpe ya que este puso ese instrumento al frente de su rostro impidiéndole que diera un paso mas.

-Nadie se moverá de aquí hasta que YO lo diga –

-tranquila hija , no voy a permitir que ninguno de ellos se te acerque-

-ahora, síganme les guiare a sus habitaciones-

La joven se quedo muda por un momento jamás nadie la había tratado asi ¿pero quien se creía este anciano?

-sera mejor que le hagas caso-

Ehh-la chica se dio vuelta y rodo los ojos- ¿Qué pasara con mi…-la chica no pudo terminar de decirlo sabia que no era verdad hace tiempo que su mama salió de viaje y su hermano con su abuelo habían salido de vacaciones lo que significaba que…

-Esta bien- la chica solo asintió y se dedico a seguir los pasos de aquel joven que veía de su espalda caer finos hilos dorados moviéndose al ritmo del viento.

-Esta es miroku , no te atrevas a salir de tu habitación o te las veras con migo-

-ja! ¿Cómo podría? , estas a diez pasos de mi dormitorio- contesto esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es solo por precaución, no creas que no te conozco como eres con las mujeres, y he visto la mirada de lujuria que tienes hacia esa mujer-

-Pero yo…-el oji-celeste iba a contestar hasta que sintió un portazo en la cara y escucho las aldabas de la habitación.

_Uno menos -pensó mioga para si mismo esbozando una sonrisa macabra._

-hayyyy!-

-¿pero que sucede?

-lo siento creo que me fracture el pie con esta roca- la chica azabache se quedo en cuclillas sujetándose la herida , los dos se encontraban caminando tratando de cruzar el jardín que daba en frente de la cabaña recogedora de leña y al lado izquierdo de este la cocina , en medio de estos dos lugares estaba un inmenso corredor hecho de madera , al cruzar este están las habitaciones de huéspedes donde descansarían esta noche.

-¡pero que tonta eres, pon mas atención a lo que haces!-la regaño pero luego trato de disculparse al ver que la chica estaba llorando sujetándose el pie.

-disculpa por ser tan torpe, creo que no soy lo suficiente mente ágil para ver en la obscuridad- la chica pronuncio cada palabra con un aire de ira y sarcasmo.

-No me toques!- chillo la oji-achocolatada al ver al peli-plateado tratando de llevarla en los brazos.

-feh- bufo el ,frunciendo el seño-esta bien como quieras , solo espero que puedas llegar por tu propia cuenta – dijo sarcástico.

-ah y se me olvidaba salúdame a jinenji –

-¿Quién es jinenji?- pregunto la azabache

-Es el fantasma del templo. ¡ja! seguro cuando lo veas no tendrás otra opción que salir corriendo , mmmmm pero se me olvidaba , no puedes caminar.-

-eh ¡! Espera ,yo….- la chica se sujeto fuerte mente de la mano de aquel muchacho , impidiendo a toda costa que este se alejara del lugar dejándola sola , además de que lo ultimo que este la había dicho le causo un pánico terrible.

-¿pero que pasa aquí?-

-¡!Maestro mioga!, No , no es lo que parece –

La escena que el pequeño mioga vio ante sus ojos era muy comprometedora para ambos , pues sabia en las andanzas que estaban sus discípulos y este no hacia mas que tratar de corregir su falta de respeto hacia las mujeres , aunque sabia que Miroku era el mas "respetuoso" hacia ellas no descartaba la posibilidad de que el ojidorado siguiera sus pasos ya que era un par de años mayor que el , aunque no era lo que parecía la imagen que tubo en sus pensamientos hizo que le propinara un tremendo golpe en la cabeza del peli plata , no permitiría esa clase de comportamientos o al menos .No. en su casa , la chica azabache solo miraba su rodilla esperando que de alguna forma ya le haya quitado el dolor, acerco sus delicadas manos hacia su tobillo pero al darse cuenta de que le causaba un inmenso dolor soltó un chillido.

Dame tu mano-la chica azabache no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿acaso ese joven malhumorado pretendía ayudarla? Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido al sentir el suave tacto que sentía entre sus dedos. El chico la subió en su espalda y comenzó a llevarla a sus habitaciones, el maestro miro de reojo que la chica esbozo una dulce sonrisa en el hombro del joven pero al darse cuenta que este la vigilaba trato de esconderse avergonzada.

¡¿Qué?!-exclamo la castaña

Dices que kagome no ha llegado todavía a su casa?-

Así es sango y para serte franca estoy pensando en que kagome ha cambiado mucho desde que se la pasa con Taisho ¿será que se estarán tomando en serio ese trabajo de estar casados?- pregunto preocupada Ayumi .

-Como sea sango si sabes algo de kagome me llamas, aunque en este momento estoy molesta con ella ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se vaya asi sin decir nada? , su familia no se lo merece , no me dejan de preguntar si la he visto-

Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el colegio, que tengas buenas noches- se despidió Ayumi colgando su teléfono celular.

-Buenas noches- contesto sango retirando su teléfono y dejándolo sobre el escritorio de su recamara.

_ amiga kagome ¿Dónde estas?_

_**N/A: hola como están ¿me extrañaron?**_

_**Emm primera mente les pido disculpas por mi demora ya saben como el el colegio ffff me quita mucho de mi tiempo libre ah y se acuerdan del trabajo que mensione pues mi profesor si que se lo tomo enserio pero por suerte saque diez wiiiiii estoy feliz por eso, mucho esfuerzo , a y volviendo al tema estoy muy feliz por los comentarios que me dejan, les digo que son una verdadera inspiración para seguir escribiendo y espero hacerlo mas seguido aunque… trate de hacer este capitulo mas largo que los anteriores para recompensar mi falta de los últimos días, espero que sigan leyendo el fic , quiero que sepan además que leo cada uno de los rewis que me dejan asi que estaré atenta a alguna recomendación , critica , sugerencia , comentario que me puedan dar.**_

_**Muchas gracias att: nani:))))**_


	5. Chapter 5

la noche estaba rodeada por un hermoso manto de estrellas , cada una de ellas alumbraba con su luz propia en todo su esplendor , el sonido de los tormentosos autos de ciudad fue intercambiado por el murmullo de algunos insectos que paseaban por los alrededores .

la chica azabache recorría de un lugar a otro la habitación de huéspedes , sus ojos chocolates estaban maravillados al ver el diseño de los jarrones antiguos en conjunto con la decoración de la habitación estilo samurái , se asomo por una de las ventanas las mismas que estaban cubiertas de unas hermosas cortinas de seda, la luna estaba en etapa de luna llena lo que ponía la noche mas visible de lo acostumbrado ,era hermoso divisar los prados de césped a lo lejos .

la chica abrio el armario observo detenidamente la ropa que estaba dentro , abrio los ojos de par en par de la emoción los vestidos que estaban allí parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, la azabache se fijo en uno en especial , era un vestido formado al comienzo de tela blanca rodeado de vuelos al final y envuelto de seda rosada, la oji-achocolatada comenzó a probarse la vestimenta que usaría para dormir esta noche.

-Es genial, me queda perfecto- musito para si misma la chica mientras se veía en el espejo del armario.

De pronto escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia su aposento, lo primero que soltó fue un chillido del susto.

-¿acaso se tratara de jinenji?, el dijo que este lugar posee un fantasma dentro pero….

- hay kagome que tonterías estas pensando los fantasmas no existen

-jajaj es ridículo- soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa apretando fuertemente sus cabellos azabaches.

No definitivamente no ,los fantasmas no andan por allí haciendo ruido con unas pesadas botas de cuero,¿ ¡Un momento botas de cuero!? ¿sera un ladron?¨.

La chica comenzaba a desesperarse , sentía como los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente , decidió echar un vistazo acercándose nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Unos fuertes y masculinos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda, sentía su cuerpo estremecer , sus órganos vitales comenzaron a debilitarse de apoco debido a que su corazón dejo de latir por un instante , la chica se dio vuelta para tratar de huir con la desesperación del momento , el chico que estaba tras ella le tapo la boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido , definitivamente se trataba de su eterno rival.

-No hagas ruido figurashi – le hablaba con un tono de voz bajo y tranquilo pero con el aspecto de su rostro levemente emocionado que poseía un aire de maldad.

El chico miraba fijamente la ventana ideando un plan para atrapar al tipo que siempre intentaba robarle a su maestro , de pronto sintió un leve golpecito de la rodilla de la azabache sobre su torso reacciono fijando sus ojos dorados en los de la chica, quito rápidamente su mano de la boca de ella alejándose a una distancia prudente del pecho de la muchacha ella estaba vestida de una forma muy sexy y sus ojos dorados no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia su busto , la vista bajo un poco mas y al ver sus esbeltas piernas se ruborizo sin querer una de sus manos libres la había estado tocando en uno de sus pechos . El chico estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta que la estaba asfixiando y además estaba literalmente enzima de la joven quien trataba de incorporarse respirando profundamente bocanadas de aire.

El intentaba decirle algo pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra estaba tan nervioso jamás había estado tan cerca de una mujer de esa forma, claro que con miroku se la daba de muy macho para no quedar mal con sus amigos pero a decir verdad el jamás había tenido a una mujer semidesnuda con el , la verdad es que jamás había estado a solas con una dama y lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para zafarse de esta escena fue….

El chico se estaba dirigiendo hacia el armario saco un par de cajas de allí , la expresión que puso en su cara fue de alivio , el joven le lanzo una manta roja que tenia dos enormes huecos a los lados parecía ser un trapo viejo al que los ratones tomaron como nido durante muchos años se notaba por el pelaje que habían dejado encima de este.

-¿Q-que es esta cosa?-

- Es el kimono del maestro – el chico esbozo una sonrisa al verla .

-parece un kimono hecho por lana de rata, del siglo pasado- comento ella

El chico frunció el seño al escuchar aquel comentario ofensivo ,ya que su maestro miraba este trapo mejor dicho kimono con un gran orgullo ya que este había pasado de generacion en generación a los mejores alumnos de artes marciales de su familia y según el lo tendría en sus manos próximamente aunque por este momento serviría solamente para que esa chica se vistiera y no lo distrajera con sus atributos femeninos.

-solo póntelo y cállate quieres- murmuro el chico conteniendo sus ganas de insultarla.

-E-esta bien – contesto ella.

El chico la dirigió hacia una puerta corrediza y la empujo abruptamente hacia adentro.

-Aquí estarás a salvo –

-¿Qué!?

-Losiento…es el único lugar seguro que tenemos , de otra forma si el te toma como reen no podremos ayudarte o peor aun jamás podremos recuperar los objetos que se ese infeliz llevo.-

El joven oji –dorado cerro la puerta atrancándola con el espaldar de una silla para luego irse a intentar atrapar a Naraku.

-¡¿Y crees que eso me importa ¡! –

-¡Dejame salir ¡!, o me las pagaras –

-Eres un maldito-

La noche parecía desvanecerse rápidamente excepto para la chica azabache quien no dejaba de gritar y echar maldiciones exigiendo que la dejaran en libertad.

-Maldito Taisho, jamás crei que estar casada con el fuera una pesadilla.

FLASHBAK-

Mi amor ya esta lista la comida – entro un hombre de cabellos plateados usando traje y con un maletín en la mano , su cara casi no se veía porque tenia puesto un sombrero.

Claro mi cielo, ire por los niños para que cenemos- conteste subiendo las escaleras , vivía en una lujosa mansión pero aun asi no tenia empleada ya que a mi esposo no le gustaría que yo este fuera de casa , si definitivamente soy muy feliz aquí, abri la puerta para llamar a mis hijos a comer y lo que encontré fue un cuarto sin fin estaba lleno de niños cada uno hacia un desorden propio, los niños saltaban y jugaban sobre la cama era una cantidad increíble de niños peliplateados.

como es que pude tener tantos hijos

cerre la puerta rápidamente, baje las escaleras ,parecía como que si fuera la protagonista de alguna película antigua ya que mi vestimenta era similar a la clásica ama de casa, trate de respirar profundo y llegar con una gran sonrisa con el hasta que.

-¡Mioga ,Miroku ¡!

! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo ¡!- no podía creer lo que estaba viendo acaso ese atrevido de Miroku había llenado mi casa de mujeres y que además mioga su maestro lo estaba acompañando definitivamente fue impactante pero no tanto el hecho que mi esposo estaba besando desesperadamente a otra mujer.

¡Maldito ¡! ¿Cómo pudiste?-

Es muy simple estas loca-

Un impulso nervioso me rodea y me dice que tengo que sacar a todos de ¡aquí! No sin antes darles su merecido .

FIN DEL FLASHABAK-

creo que debe tener un lindo sueño – comento mioga esbozando una sonrisa.

Pues yo pienso que deberíamos despertarla – hablo el oji-dorado frunciendo el seño.

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro puedo decir que su sueño no es nada agradable-

Ni se les ocurra, pobre muchacha paso toda la noche en el sotano- agrego mioga.

¿pero como pudiste dejar a tan bella dama en estas condiciones?- cuestiono miroku viéndola sobre el piso.

-pues era el único lugar seguro que le encontré , para que no nos metiera en problemas- se defendió el oji-dorado.

-Eres un cretino- lo desafio miroku con su mirada.-De pronto un bastonazo cayo sobre ambos.

-hayy- gritaron al unizono.

-pero porque me pega a mi si aquí el único imbécil es el-cuestiono Miroku tocándose su herida.

Pues yo creo que ambos se lo merecían y se acabo, ahora quiero que lleven a esta joven hasta su casa, y por cierto no se les ocurra despertarla .-termino diciendo a lo que sus disipulos asintieron.

El viaje fue tranquilo, ambos muchachos discutían cosas sin sentido como de costumbre..

-Creo que esta es la casa- señalo el oji- dorado apuntando su dedo índice hacia la dirección señalándosela a Miroku.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- cuestiono su amigo esbozando una sonrisa.

-si eres un zopenco- agrego el oji-azul conteniéndose la risa.

-feh – se sorprendió por el insulto en forma de broma de miroku, iba a responderle pero no quería volver a pelear con el y terminar como siempre – acaso no confías en mi, ella me dio su dirección para reunirnos en un trabajo de economía - .

-Como sea , ve a despertarla ¿quieres?- pregunto el oji-azul.

El oji-dorado se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de su auto abrio la puerta y entro , esta vez lo hizo calmadamente trataba de despertarla de todas las formas posibles pero no le funcionaba , asi que se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño , entre sus pensamientos susurro algo que casi no era audible para ningún ser humano desde aquella distancia , la chica azabache de alguna forma lo intercepto y reacciono abruptamente se paro y se echo a gritarle palabras incoherentes, hasta que al final dijo.

Eres un idiota-

¿Pero que paso?- pregunto miroku aturdido.

Pues… le dije que estaba loca- contesto aun asustado el oji-dorado

como rayos pudo oírme esa mujer

Con razón , te lo merecías , eres un tonto jajaj – se burlo el oji-azul mientras ponía en marcha su auto.

Ya llegue kaede , esta lista la comida – pregunto despreocupadamente la chica a su nana mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

Mmmm huele delicioso muero de hambre

Kaede estas allí, después me puedes preparar un baño – continuo diciendo la oji-achocolatada mientras se acercaba al comedor , la chica se acerco a la mujer que estaba sentada allí y la abrazo cariñosamente sin darse cuenta que ….

Hola kagome- el tono que tenia esta mujer era muy frio y calculador definitivamente no era su nana kaede se trataba de ..

-Mama-

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

El trayecto devuelta a la casa de el maestro mioga fue tranquilo , miroku casi empre iba alardeando de ser el mejor galan conquistador de todo Japon , mientras que Inuyasha solamente escuchaba música sin ponerle atención a lo que el decía, el chico de los ojos azules dejo estacionando su auto y ambos se encaminaron a hablar con su maestro.

El maestro mioga se encontraba en la cocina preparando sushi , y parado sobre un banco de madera , al ver que los dos chicos entraban a reunirse con el alzo una de sus cejas y salto abruptamente en dirección de el oji-dorado.

-Son unos ineptos ¡ja! – exclamo el pequeño hombre.

-¿Q-que?. no me meta en eso –reclamo el chico de los ojos azules- aquí el único torpe es el –aclaro.

-Si es cierto, ¿a quien se le puede ocurrir atrapar a un ladrón colocando un jamón en la puerta?.

-Era obvio lo que pretendías hacer-agrego su maestro.

-amigo te diré una sola cosa ..! el tipo no es una rata! –

-hay –suspiro resignado el anciano – les daré un descanso , en ese tiempo tendrán que demostrarme si están listos para el trabajo , mejoren sus técnicas y por lo que mas quieran maduren un poco ¿si?-el anciano se escuchaba decepcionado y les cerro a los dos jóvenes la puerta en la cara.

- Miroku lo siento ¿ahora que haras?-pregunto apenado el oji-dorado.

-keff . pues que mas ire con mis chicas- respondió el oji-azul sínicamente mientras tomaba el control de el auto y se alejaba del lugar.

_Miroku nunca cambiaras cierto-_ pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…

-¡! Maldicion Miroku ¡!-grito.

-El auto- musito en voz baja , en un descuido miroku se había llevado el único transporte que tenían y en este momento el joven oji-dorado tendría que caminar hasta llegar a su casa, no podía quedarse donde su maestro , el ya había dado su ultima palabra y como lo conocía demasiado bien sabia que el no seria capas de abrirle la puerta mucho menos darle posada , tendría que ir a vivir un tiempo con su medio hermano y única familia Seshomaru ,claro hasta que su maldrastra y su padre volvieran de sus vacasiones.

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos chocolates se encontraba en frente de la sala con su madre ella estaba tan enfadada que no pudo articular ninguna palabra y después de verla con una furia inmensa la mando a su cuarto y se puso a llorar.

¿pero que es lo que había ocurrido?, su madre era una mujer extremadamente fuerte , era de esas personas que nunca daban su brazo a torcer y mucho menos expresaba sus sentimientos ya que esto seria como "demostrar fragilidad ante el enemigo", esta es la frase que ella repetía una y otra vez frente a sus hijos , una mujer de negocios tan importante como era ella jamás debía permitirse esa libertad , aunque la realidad era otra la misma vida había hecho que una mujer tan dulce se transformara en una mujer amarga con el tiempo , la principal causa ello fue el fallecimiento de su esposo el era un hombre demasiado importante , tenia secretos empresariales guardados por lo que era una clave fundamental para su empresa , este hombre en la única persona que confiaba además de el era su mujer por lo que ella tenia acceso a esta información confidencial y luego de su muerte ella heredaría su cargo, el poder y el dinero.

la anciana kaede subía las escaleras sosteniendo en una bandeja un vaso de limonada y un plato de comida hacia un lado , toco la puerta de la chica y esta la abrió con desgano y de un momento a otro comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas.

-¿kaede me dirás lo que pasa?

-¿Por qué mama se comporta tan extraño?

-¿dime porque regreso tan pronto de su viaje?

-¿Dónde esta el abuelo y sota?

La anciana solamente se acerco a la frente de la muchacha y le dio un calido beso para que se tranquilizara, luego comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido.

Ayer estaba muy preocupada por ti al ver que no llegabas a casa , por un momento casi llamo a la policía hasta que vi entrar a tu madre por la puerta , ella solamente se recargo en el sofá me miro y me ordeno que le trajera una copa de Brandy , al principio me asuste jamás la había visto tomar alcohol y peor aun cuando me pidió que le llevara la botella entera.

Ahh, con que eso era –la interrumpió de una forma burlona la chica hasta que la anciana hizo una mueca de disgusto y esta se callo dejándola continuar.

La cara que tu madre traiga estaba llena de desesperación y amargura , me acerque hacia ella para retirar la copa de sus manos y como estaba demasiado tarde le pregunte si estaba de acuerdo si llamara a la policía para que te busquen pero ella negó haciendo una señal con sus manos , me dijo que seguramente te habías quedado a dormir con Ayumi después se quedo profundamente dormida en el sofá , no dude ni un solo segundo en llamarla y ella me dijo que te había visto salir con un amigo de la preparatoria aquel muchacho con el que tienes que estar simulando un matrimonio supuse que irían a realizar su proyecto por lo que me tranquilicé y decidi ya no insistir mas en el tema. Sobre tu abuelo y sota solo se que ellos aun siguen en sus vacaciones y se encuentran bien.

El teléfono de kagome sonó de repente era su amiga sango , estaba preocupada por su estado y no dudo en regañarla.

-kagome estas bien-

-¡! Como rayos se te ocurre irte sin dar explicaciones!

-¿Qué no ves que casi muero del susto?.

-Ayumi me conto que no llegaste a dormir a tu casa ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunta la castaña preocupada.

-Sango en este momento no quiero hablar de eso, ayer no dormí muy bien y tengo tremendo dolor de cabeza- contesto.

-También tengo problemas señorita, el maestro adelanto el trabajo una semana antes y aun no se quien será mi supuesto esposo.- comento la bonita castaña.

-y ¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica oji-achocolatada.

-porque todos los chicos del salón ya tienen pareja, pregunte a mis otros amigos pero ellos no pueden porque tienen novia y no conozco a ningún tipo raro que no tenga novia y este dispuesto a hacer este tipo de cosas.

_Dispuesto a lo que sea,_

_Sin novia _

_Tipo raro. _Pensó kagome mientras se sobaba a cabeza.

-Sango. Creo que conozco a alguien que te podría ayudar su nombre es Miroku pero …-la castaña no le dejo terminar de hablar y le contesto muy emocionada.

-perfecto, nos veremos en mi casa , allí terminaremos todo el trabajo juntos , te parece –

-pero sango yo….

-lo siento kagome que decías , perdón mi madre me esta llamando , nos vemos a la tarde-

_genial_ -pensó sarcásticamente la oji-achocolatada.

-Ya no soporto mas este estrés , mejor saldré un momento al cine , tal vez si le pido a hoyo que me acompañe quiera ir –musito para si misma la azabache.

La chica llamo a su amigo , el vino rápidamente a su casa y se la llevo en su auto estaban entre risas cuando vio al chico de los ojos azules sentado cómodamente en la parte trasera de su auto y sobre este una chica de priviligiadas curvas , lo que miraban sus ojos era escalofriante , jamás pensó que miroku fuera capaz de tratar a una mujer asi , lo denigrante era que ella misma se lo permitía, por un momento se le cruzo por la mente desistir de presentárselo a su mejor amiga, la chica no soporto mas ver el acto tan salvaje de miroku y fue directo a el , lo cogió del codo y se lo llevo hacia la entrada de la florería donde podría regañarlo libremente , dejando a hoyo solo en el auto.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?. Asi no se comporta un hombre con una dama , si el maestro te ve …-

-¡ja ¡ el no se va enterar-la interrumpió el chico.

-¿ O es que acaso esta celosa?- pregunto sínicamente.

-No se preocupe bella doncella yo solamente tengo ojos para …- el chico se quedo atontado por la belleza de una castaña que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Usted ¿Quién es?- pregunto la castaña.

-Mi nombre señorita es Miroku – dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de ella haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

-¿Miroku? Es el chico que me ibas a presentar no es asi kagome- a la castaña le brillaban los ojos mientras le sonreía a su amiga quien solo manifestó un –kef- a su respuesta.

- perdone por lo que voy a decirle pero podría ayudarme a realizar un trabajo , es de suma importancia y necesito su ayuda o me reprobaran- sango pidió haciendo un puchero y ojidos de borrego hacia miroku.

-Claro que si pero antes digame de que se trata , pero.. antes me podría dar su nombre porfavor-

-oh- la chica se toco la frente – losiento se me había olvidado que descuidada soy , mi nombre es Sango , soy la mejor amiga de kagome. Comento la chica.

-No es nada en particular solo necesito que te casases con migo-un silencio incomodo se apodero de las personas que pasaban por el lugar ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer le pida matrimonio a un hombre que acaba de conocer?.

-No es lo que crees –aclaro- se trata de un trabajo de economía en que debo conseguir a alguien para que simule ser mi esposo durante un tiempo , claro que solo necesitaria pasar un tiempo contigo y tomarnos fotos.

El chico suspiro -seria…¿Cómo tener una cita?- pregunto el chico.

-básica mente , es algo parecido- contesto la castaña.

-claro que acepto, ¡acepto salir con tigo!- comento el chico mientras le daba su numero telefónico a la castaña, para luego alejarse alegremente del lugar, algo en el parecía haberse removido de un momento a otro.

-¿kagome tu amigo es un poco extraño no crees?-

_No tienes idea- pensó para si misma la azabache._

-bueno como sea es un alivio tener pareja , ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, mama me dio permiso de usar el auto – hablo la castaña mientras movía las llaves de su auto en frente de la cara de su amiga.

-No gracias , es que hoyo esta…- la joven se dio media vuelta para ver el auto de hoyo pero se dio cuenta que el se había ido- aveces hoyo es demasiado temperamental-pensó para si misma.

-E-esta bien –contesto y ambas se dirigían hacia el auto de sango.

-kagome no te molesta si primero vamos a recoger el encargo de mi madre-

-como sea- respondió la chica de mala gana –_sabia que no le dieron el auto sin ningún motivo._

El auto avanzaba mas y mas hasta que llego a dar en una cuesta , de pronto miro a lo lejos la figura de un hombre era igual a..

-¡Taisho ¡!- grito la chica mientras se sujetaba de la ventana del auto de su amiga.

-¿Qué rayos esta haciendo aquí?- …

**N/A: holaa , bueno pues aquí estoy denuevo con la continuación, ya no pude escribir mas por ahora de todas formas les recomiendo que no pierdan de vista esta historia porque lo que se viene va estar candente, tal vez se pregunten ¿Qué le pasa a la mama de kagome? Pues déjenme decirles que aquí es donde se desarrolla todo , luego se ira descubriendo la vida de los demás personajes y etc, tal ves el comienzo les parezca confuso pero después lo comprenderán , no les puedo adelantar mas pero espero que estén atentos porque los hare pensar jejej .**


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Q-que le paso a ese muchacho?- pregunto la castaña señalando hacia lo lejos.

-No- la azabache negó con la cabeza- no es nadie mejor sigamos nuestro camino.

-¿pero si tu misma gritaste hace un momento su nombre?-

-No me digas que ese chico te pone nerviosa, ¿te intimida no es cierto?-agrego la castaña a la vez que daba una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No es eso ¡!-

la castaña encogió mas sus ojos hacia la dirección indicada - Pero si es….Taisho- esbozo una media sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la azabache quien inmediatamente rodo los ojos hacia otra parte .

-Tenias razón kagome efectivamente es el, déjame felicitarte que buena vista tienes-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que el muy torpe ha llevado la misma ropa puesta desde ayer…..-

- ¿Cómo que la misma ropa puesta?-

-¿acaso tu, si pasaste la noche con el?- pregunto curiosa su amiga.

-Si. Pero no es lo que crees yo….- la presencia del susodicho interrumpió la conversación, el chico estaba sediento por la larga caminata que había tenido que hacer , y su estomago crujía de el hambre , no tubo ni la mas mínima delicadeza en preguntar nada y se abalanzó hacia una canasta llena de flores por encima , comenzó inspeccionar cada rincón de la canasta y encontró que debajo de ellas se encontraban unos deliciosos panecillos de chocolate y cerca de estos un gran tarro de leche.

Las muchachas se quedaron mudas al ver como un chico desesperado y hambriento, destrozaba las flores que sango había comprado para su abuela, y que además se acababa todo el alimento que pretendía llevarle.

-Sango. Sango .¿estas bien?- la chica movía a su amiga de un lugar a otro al ver que esta no reaccionaba la sacudió aun mas hasta que esta reacciono de una manera violenta y dio un respingo mientras soltaba un pequeño chillido.

-ahh- grito ella- ese…chico se ha acabado toda la comida, mi madre me va a matar cuando se entere- comento la castaña.

-kef- el joven se percato de la situación, más bien en el aprieto que había metido a la chica.

-lo siento estaba hambriento- dijo sinceramente el peli-plateado.

-Ahora llévame a mi casa- agrego el muchacho haciendo cara de indiferencia.

-¿¡Que!? . – gritaron ambas mujeres al unizono

Mientras tanto el distraído de Miroku seguía caminando entre las calles de la ciudad , el muy mujeriego estaba en espera de que una de sus conquistas llegara y al ver que esta no aparecia comenzó a desesperarse y a buscarla por los alrededores, hasta que al final se aburrió de tanta espera y fue a la casa de sus padres a encargar el auto, el chico no quería tener la responsabilidad de este encima estaba cerca de la ciudad y los lugares que frecuentaba visitar , por lo que encargarlo era la mejor opción.

Por otra parte las dos jovencitas no habían tenido otra opción mas que aceptar llevar a ese joven malhumorado devuelta a casa.

-aquí es, para en la esquina de alla- ordeno el joven.

-aun de que me obliga a llevarlo de da ¡ordenes!- la castaña comenzó a desesperarse y a querer desatar su furia contenida pero de pronto la azabache le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro lo que hizo que esta volteara la vista y al mismo tiempo ambas esbozaron una sonrisa hasta que..

-¿Qué esperas para hacer lo que te ordene?- pregunto sínicamente.

-¡Hay eres un…..- de pronto una grave voz salió de la nada y los interrumpió -¿Qué pasa aquí?.

-Seshomaru- musito el chico cruzándose de brazos.

**N/A: hola chicos perdón perdón mil veces no pude hacerlo mas largo pero tenia que avisarles que abandonare FF por un tiempo, por favor no me odien , prometo arreglar todo lo que deba cuando regrese dentro de 3 semanas , lo se es demasiado , pero aquí es cuando mas necesito de su comprensión , prometo que después de ese tiempo actualizare mas rápido además de que abandonare el face , diversion, vida social ,tengo mucho trabajo espero que me entiendan, no se desilusiones por eso que pronto estare de vuelta cuando menos lo piensen y cargada de mas ideas esto me duele mas a mi que a ustedes se los aseguro pero asi es la vida , perdon mi vida esta demasiado intensa, espero que me entiendan**.


End file.
